Hiroto Fujiwara/Arcade
Battle Rhythm (Original) Prologue (Hiroto, wearing black and maroon wrestling pants and having a dragon tattoo, is seen fighting against a random wrestler in Tokyo Dome.) Hiroto Fujiwara, The Burning Warrior. He's better known by his nickname of Blazer thanks to his flashy Strong Style abilities combined with his use of pyrokinesis in New Japan Pro Wrestling. (We cut to Masaru's office, where Hiroto is seen negotiating with him.) However, his carreer got jeopardized when the officers spotted him working with the Yakuza boss Masaru Hojo. (Hiroto, now wearing his attire from his profile above, is seen walking in Dotonbori with the invitation of the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament.) Hearing that Masaru's son, Takeru, is now branded as a traitor, Hiroto joins the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament to capture him as soon as possible. Stage 4 Interlude - VS. Takeru Hojo Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in Streets of Akihabara. Takeru is standing peacefully, then he notices a fireball coming behind, evades it and notices Hiroto's presence.) * Hiroto: "I finally found you, traitor!" * Takeru: "Hiroto?" * Hiroto: "By disobeying the Yakuza, your sentence is death penalty!" * Takeru: "Not this time, Hiroto!" (Both Hiroto and Takeru are fighting each other for twenty seconds before they go back to the square one.) * Hiroto: "Are you a coward? Your father ordered your capture!" * Takeru: "Don't mention him in my presence!" (Hiroto goes to his Puroresu Kei stance and challenges Takeru.) * Hiroto: "Masaru doesn't want to attack his own son, so I'll be the one who's gonna put you in coma!" * Takeru: "You are not getting away with this!" (Takeru accepts his challenge and goes to his Electronic Aikido stance.) After-Match Cutscene (Just when Hiroto attempts to finish Takeru off. Suddenly, Yakuza men start to raid the scene.) * Hiroto: "What's this? Are you trying to off me?" * Yakuza Member: "Bad news, Hiroto. By orders of Masaru-sensei, you're now expendable!" (Takeru starts to get up.) * Takeru: "No fucking way! Tou-san lied to you all along." * Hiroto: "Why? I knew that working for the Yakuza is a bad idea." * Yakuza Member: "Too late, you are going to be executed soon." (Just when Hiroto is going to be executed by the Yakuza, Takeru repels the bullets with his electricity from his palm, followed by Hiroto using the flames to knock down the Yakuza.) * Hiroto: "From now on! I'm quitting the Yakuza!" * Takeru: "Did you save me?" * Hiroto: "Exactly! I owe you a favor... and this favor, is my redemption." * Takeru: "In fact, I'm seeking it too... We are now in peace." (Both Hiroto and Takeru shake hands as they are now respecting each other.) * Hiroto: "You're not bad as I thought, Takkun." * Takeru: "Arigato. We're both free of our ties with the Yakuza." * Hiroto: "Gotta go to my next match... just so, they will give me a second chance." * Takeru: "Good luck in the tournament, Hiroto-senpai." (Hiroto leaves the Streets of Akihabara running as the camera focuses on Takeru, now with a smiling face.) Tournament Finals - VS. Marion Hansen Pre-Fight Cutscene (Scene takes place in the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena, which resembles an eSports stadium. The stage has a total attendance of 100,000,000 people and comes with a big screen on the entrance area. The ring is huge and circular, its floor is made of wood and has hard plastic borders.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Finals! Tonight, we're presenting a literal "Song of Ice and Fire" match! Introducing first... The Burning Warrior: Hiroto "Blazer" Fujiwara! And his oponent... The Cold Agent: Marion Hansen!" (The crowd gets excited when both fighters enter the battlefield.) * Marion: "Hold it there, Hiroto!" * Hiroto: "What the fuck are you going to do? Arresting me?" * Marion: "Exactly when I win this match!" * Hiroto: "Try it if you can! I don't fear you!" (Both Hiroto and Marion run towards each other and clashes their fists with fire and ice powers respectively before they retreat back to the square one.) * Marion: "No matter how good you are, you will come back to me!" * Hiroto: "Except that I will never retreat to your cold indifference." (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) After-Match Cutscene (After defeating Marion, Hiroto is declared the winner.) * Referee: "The winner is... Hiroto "Blazer" Fujiwara!" * Hiroto: "I finally acheive redemption, Miss Hansen." * Marion: "Glad to hear that you're now free." (Marion gets up thanks Hiroto with a reverence. However, the lights suddenly turn off except for the one where both fighters stand.) * Hiroto: "No! Now they can't see on TV that I'm now free!" * Marion: "Hold on... I sense an incoming presence." (A mysterious messenger of white hair from the Argonian dimension in black suit appears in front of them.) * Messenger: "Congratulations for your victory, Hiroto Fujiwara." * Hiroto: "Now, I need to seek a way to complete my redemption." * Messenger: "Someone has watched your fights in the tournament. He's waiting for you in his basement. Come with me." * Marion: "This is the most absurd idea he ever had! Don't go!" * Hiroto: "We are not different at all, icy woman." * Marion: "I accept your decision, Hiroto." (Hiroto decides to leave the arena and follows the messenger.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Scene takes place outside of an abandoned building in Bayamon, Puerto Rico. The helicopter lands the destination as Hiroto gets out of it.) * Hiroto: "Are you sure this is the place?" * Messenger: "First of all, you must defeat his most trusted henchman, Don Z." * Hiroto: "I don't recall the fact that he has a henchman." * Messenger: "If you win, there's a secret passage inside the building that will direct to his location." * Hiroto: "This is getting interesting to me!" * Messenger: "Good luck, Hiroto Fujiwara. You will need it." (The helicopter leaves the scene. Don Z shows up in front of Hiroto.) * Don Z: "The wasted talent of NJPW." * Hiroto: "Everyone calls me like that, is it?" (Don Z analyzes Hiroto's clothing style.) * Don Z: "Look at you... Which kind of man would wear like that?" * Hiroto: "That's discrimination against the lifestyle of the Visual Kei!" * Don Z: "By the way, your attitude stinks! You shouldn't act like a two-faced jerk." * Hiroto: "Enough!" (Both fighters are now in their fighting stances.) * Don Z: "For this reason, you are feeling the pain of my fists!" * Hiroto: "Is that so? Then, bring it on, you piece of shit!" Final Boss Cutscene (Don Z starts to recover his consciousness.) * Hiroto: "Get up now!" * Don Z: "Okay, you prove yourself to be worthy!" (Don Z gets up.) * Hiroto: "Well... it's time for me to finally clean my status." * Don Z: "Me too! The shadow figure has manipulated me into doing his bidding." * Hiroto: "So, being betrayed is not exclusive for me." * Don Z: "That's why you decide to redeem yourself. Oh, I'm sorry for what I said earlier." * Hiroto: "Me too... If you don't mind, where's the shadow figure's location?" * Don Z: "There's a secret passage inside the abandoned building. Here, you will encounter him." * Hiroto: "My stardom will rise again!" (Hiroto does a reverence to Don Z, which the latter replies with a thumbs up, and then goes to the abandoned building. Now inside, he pushes a bookshelf which hides a door to the other side and opens it leading to an underground secret passage, sees a spiral ladder and goes downwards. As Hiroto goes forward to the tunnel, he stops after entering a villainous lair, which is a laboratory filled with gloomy things and decoratives, where a shadow figure is sitting behind.) * ????: "Never expected NJPW's very own Blazer to show up in my place." * Hiroto: "Show yourself... if you can!" (The shadow figure is eventually revealed as Doctor Giga as he starts to turn around.) * Doctor Giga: "And here I am... the man you are seeing here is Doctor Giga, future master of this pathetic world." * Hiroto: "How dare you to plan an ambush against me?" * Doctor Giga: "Simply... Masaru fooled you into working for him." * Hiroto: "And that's why his men ordered my execution!" * Doctor Giga: "Exactly... since you are representing J-Rock." * Hiroto: "What does it have to do with my music?" * Doctor Giga: "I absolutely hate music in first place, and therefore, I'm planning my interdimensional conquest." * Hiroto: "Now you're starting to irritate me!" * Doctor Giga: "You are a very temperamental and brash boy who just happens to dress in the most campy way possible... and the conquest will allow me to eliminate both you and the J-Rock!" (Hiroto starts to feel nothing but to contempt to Doctor Giga's actions and summons his a flame in his right hand.) * Hiroto: "You know what I hate? Despicable beings like you!" * Doctor Giga: "Call me "Despicable" one more time, and I'll break your back!" * Hiroto: "I may not the best of the people, but nonethless you will be finished!" (Doctor Giga starts to get up, walks towards Hiroto and prepares his fighting stance.) * Doctor Giga: "This is getting annoying from your part... you are going to meet your doom, Blazer!" After beating Doctor Giga in his normal mode (Doctor Giga gets up from the ground.) * Doctor Giga: "Don't claim victory yet!" (Doctor Giga grabs an injectable with a purple-colored plasma serum, he uses it in his right arm.) * Doctor Giga: "Behold... my next step of the Argonian evolution!" (Doctor Giga transforms himself into an horrific energy being as he laughs, and you should fight against him in only one round.) Ending Cutscene (Doctor Giga is defeated and returns to his normal state. He's trying to get up, but fails.) * Hiroto: "You are not but a failure of a villain!" * Doctor Giga: "No... I'm going to finish what Masaru Hojo has started!" (Giga grabs an explosive switch and presses it. An alarm sound is heard many times.) * Female Electronic Voice: *AUTODESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ACTIVATED* * Hiroto: "What's this absurdity you just pulled?" * Doctor Giga: "This is not an absurdity. This is the moment of your death." (Then Hiroto looks upwards and notices that the components are starting to break upside where Doctor Giga is located, of which the latter is getting scared.) * Hiroto: "Not in your dreams!" * Doctor Giga: "How this can be possible?" * Hiroto: "As a matter of fact, I'm now redeemed from my past. So long, Doctor Giga." (Hiroto uses his flames for a while to the ground, dissapearing in front of Doctor Giga, leaving the place as it's starting to explode.) * Doctor Giga: "Your arrogance isn't going anywhere, Hiroto Fujiwara!" (The building is starting to collapse from the explosion. Damaged components of the stage are falling on Doctor Giga, effectively killing him off-screen. Then we cut to Dotonbori Bridge as we see Hiroto relaxing in solace.) * Hiroto (v/o): "Man... this tournament I fought turned out to be a lure all along. However, competing in it really helped to remove the stress I endured. Also, my behavior has changed ever since I'm no longer associated with the Yakuza." (Then, Takeru Hojo shows up and walks where Hiroto is located.) * Takeru "Yo!" * Hiroto: "Takkun?" * Takeru "The news has reported that my father Masaru is now in jail for causing us the worst of the troubles." * Hiroto: "Yeah, I can't believe that I worked for him." * Takeru "Look at the good side, the NJPW is considering rehiring you now that they saw your fights in the tournament!" * Hiroto: "Really?" * Takeru "Here's the newspaper that Jacob-san sent to you!" (Hiroto reads the newspaper with the following headlines: "Everything is Forgiven! NJPW has plans for The Blazer to be rehired after they accepted his redemption in the fighting tournament.") * Hiroto: "Now that I think about it, I'm going to rejoin the company." * Takeru "Glad to hear, Hiroto-sempai." * Hiroto: "Also, I heard you joined a fighting team called the Rhythm Battlers." * Takeru "I joined in after I left the Yakuza. They finally accepted my redemption too." * Hiroto: "I'm sorry for almost putting your friends in danger. I swear... I'll never repeat the incident again." * Takeru "We are now free after all. Say, wanna go to my house in Tokyo? I heard most of the tournament competitors, my friends included, are playing Overwatch." * Hiroto: "Then, let's take the train!" (Hiroto and Takeru are starting to walk out of the bridge. A week later, we cut to Tokyo Dome as Hiroto, wearing the wrestling uniform from the prologue, is walking from the entrance area as the announcer Kazuo Yamazaki is in the ring.) * Kazuo Yamazaki: "Ladies and gentlemen, the moment everyone's waiting! Please welcome, the epic comeback of... The Blazer, Hirootoooo Fujiwaaaraaaaaa!" (Takeru is seen in the crowd area as he gives a thumbs up to Hiroto. The later is now stepping the wrestling ring where we see a familiar face of Puroresu, Jushin Thunder Liger.) * Jushin Thunder Liger: "Nice to see you back, Hiroto-kohai!" * Hiroto: "NJPW is my home after all!" * Jushin Thunder Liger: "Saw you on the 13th Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament. Your matches are epic!" * Hiroto: "Better not lose my time, because the fans are awaiting for a good match!" * Jushin Thunder Liger: "You have changed... a bit." * Hiroto: "Then, let's settle this!" * Jushin Thunder Liger: "All right! (Now, the bell rings as the match begins.) * Hiroto: "Just to be fair, I will not go easy!" * Jushin Thunder Liger: "That's what I expect from you!" (Both Hiroto and Jushin are now running towards each other and they are ready to strike in a freeze frame for twenty seconds as it turns to a Manga panel. After that, the screen fades black.) Category:Arcade